The Story of Five
by The Nobody 0
Summary: Five people, one you may already know but what about the other four? Is not just KH and Naruto its also Call of Duty, Dragon Ball Z, and HEROES.
1. Joey

Left, right swing and kick.

The tank bullet misses me as I run about 100 mph at the troops.

I slam my foot into a troop's head hearing a satisfying crack.

My breath is caught in my throat as a bullet is embedded in my thigh. I dodge into a building.

Never thought I would in this predicament a week ago.

I use my knife to edge the bullet out.

I cry in pain. It hurts so much. Almost as much as the time they injected me with the serum.

The scene flashes in my mind...

"We need stronger soldiers. We need volunteers but be warned the serum will cause a pain no man has ever felt and could disable you, eat you from the inside out or even kill you," our Lt Commander said.

I stand up at full salute ready. and I noticed I am the only one standing.

"Sargent Styles, I am ordered to try to convince you not to go through with it," Lt. Commander said.

"Sorry sir but I will not be lenient in my choice, sir!" I said.

They dragged me to a room where the hooked me to a machine, and the excruciating pain started, a pain that I couldn't even describe.. After a while of yelling I realized that this machine was stripping parts of my DNA.

I sat there in silent pain until the serum injection was done. And that's when my life changed. 3 days later, I found out America plotted to release a virus into the enemy territory that would turn them into ... zombies.

That's why I am here.

I turned on my country and went A-wall.

I hear a scuffling sound come from behind me.

Then before I can turn I hear a "click" of a gun.

"Turn around, slowly." A voice says.

I turn around, unarmed, slowly.

I see Lt. Commander.

"You could've been one of the best Joey. But you chose to fight against us."

"Sorry but I like to sleep at night. I fight for what's right."

"And where has that got you? Alone with a gun to your head. Your speed won't save you, your strength will do little if I pull the trigger, and your quick regeneration healing will have little effect to a bullet in the brain."

"Aren't you gonna offer me a deal to keep working with you?" I ask.

"We both know you wouldn't continue working with us."

I hear a bang and then I see white.

"Joey." A voice says.

Then I get dizzy.

As soon as I regain my bearings I notice I am in a large white room.

I see a boy who seems almost 17, two years younger than me. He is pole an has black spikes and red eyes. He was muscular and had a certain atmosphere that made my skin crawl.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I ask in a monotone voice attempting to keep a poker face.

"You're in a guy's body who saved your soul, his name is Taylor. And my name Necro." He says almost boredly.

"Follow me." He says.

"And if I don't?" I ask.

"I'll break your legs and drag you. And I can do it." Necro replies.

"Fat chance." I say.

He punches me and I fly back 20 feet and my stomach is crying out in pain.

I get up weakly.

"Fine." I grunt then follow him.

As I walk I see another boy around the age of 16. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He is a tan color, a little tanner than me. He had a small smirk as he saw me.

He walks up to me and looks at Necro and says, "Another one. Looks like Naku is no longer the new guy," he looks at me, "My name is Halo, I am a Tokubetsu Jonin."

I look at him.

"Bless you?" I say.

He sighs.

"Its the rank you would know as special ops." He says.

"Wow. High rank." I say.

"Nah, could've been better." He replies.

"So what are we doing here?" I ask.

"Well, we died but Taylor absorbed our spirits before we passed over and well we here with a second chance." He answers.

"Wow. That's ... different."

"Man controls matter."

"Wow."

"Anyways you're taking this pretty lightly. You alright?" Halo says.

"Eh been through worse anyways it doesn't matter. What seems weird is your story." I say.

"You gonna have to hear Nero's story first." Halo says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause, we just entered my universe." He says.

He disappears and Necro is walking down the hall.

"Hey, Nico, was it?" I ask.

"Its Necro, what do you want?" He asks.

"Can you tell me your story?" I ask.

"Well..." 


	2. Necro

0.0 Necro 0.0

"Well... its none of your business." I say.

"Necro, just tell me. You might as well since I am practically in the same body as you." Joey says.

"Cool story bro, don't tell it again." I say rolling my eyes.

Why should I tell him my story? He doesn't deserve to know.

"Because, I know Lelia." Joey says.

Instantly my hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I grab him by the throat and slam him through a wall and hold up against the wall in the room we just crashed through.

"How the hell do you know Leila?" I yell.

He gives me a strained grin.

I tighten my grip on his throat and the grin is gone.

"Tell me dammit!" I yell throwing him to the ground.

He gasps for air coughing.

After a moment he says, "I don't but the tattoo on your back says you cared for her. So so far I know there's a girl named Leila. And I found this out in 5 minutes, how long til I find out all of it."

Logic says its impossible for him to find my whole story. But logic doesn't work here.

"Fine. But so much as think her name without my permission, I will tear you limb from limb." I say.

"Someone's a little jealous."

I glare.

"Well I am a dark side of someone. And I travelled worlds then universes until...

0.0 Flashback 0.0

(In the Red zone in Prototype)

I turn to see a few Goliaths.

I sigh and slice them to dust.

But two dodge so I back flip then shoot continuous magic out of Chaos Ripper.

After the Goliaths stumble I throw a sticky bomb. Next thing I know my hairs are singed and I see no Goliaths.

I sigh. That was too short.

I look to my left and see my small shelter and rub my eyes.

I walk into my shelter and go to sleep.

I wake up when I hear a click.

(Revival spoilers)

"Nhojx?!" I say.

"Its John." I say.

"No John doesn't use his guns anymore." I say

Nhojx grabs his head.

Ah, memory switch.

"Enough trickery." Nhojx says

(End Revival spoilers.)

Nhojx pulls the trigger.

0.0

"And I met Taylor and Halo. Then Naku came, now you."

He looks shocked.

"So your light side's body or Nobody, killed you? Wow."

"Yeah. That's my story now leave me the hell alone." I say and then walk off. 


End file.
